


Life

by Evak2121 (AngAngLove)



Series: gods cry too [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Ballet Dancer!Even, M/M, Punk!Isak, but they have each other, money issues, they struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngAngLove/pseuds/Evak2121
Summary: Life gets too hard sometimes.





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure.

* * *

 

Even knew something was wrong, because Isak was quiet. Completely quiet. Even almost got scared for a second, because he couldn’t hear his heartbeat. And Isak lived loudly.

He touched his chest – blood in the veins and room for millions and millions of breaths. He was alive.

 

Yet, Isak was sitting on the kitchen counter, his lips only opening to welcome a cigarette. His fingers were turning yellow – a weird contrast with his chipped red nail polish; it looked orange when his hands were shaking.

 

Even didn’t mind the yellow fingertips or chipped nail polish or that Isak’s heavy boots were covered in mud.

Isak’s eyes were no longer the same colour as that plant Isak found at the dumpster. Or Isak’s beer bottles. Or even his hair five months ago. Even couldn’t tell the colour now – a strange combination of a loud ‘I hate this’ and a quiet “I can’t anymore’.

Even couldn’t tell the colour and it’s been a while since something scared him that much.

 

He took three steps forward. Careful. It seemed as they were in two different worlds, completely separated with no bridges to burn. He hated the distance – he needed him back in his arms where he was sure Isak was safe. His little boy had to be safe.

 

But Even couldn’t save him from everything and soon Isak lifted his head – eyes still too dark to read and breaths too quiet to count – “I lost the job.”

 

Isak took a deep breath. Flames of orange in his hair. He took a drag from his cigarette and Even could only stare as the smoke started mixing with the despair in the air. Puffs and puffs until Isak’s face was grey, bags underneath his eyes deeper than his pupils. He was making the distance even bigger and Even almost forgot how awful it was to feel that hopeless.

 

But they were gods, they could do anything. There was no force on earth that could stop them from being happy. Even still believed. Maybe he shouldn’t.

 

The earth wasn’t the limit anymore and they were too small in the universe – two specks of nothing. Because love isn’t an answer to every question and you’re not a god – you’re human and humans are weak.

 

One cigarette down.

 

“I lost the fucking job, Even!” Isak cried, voice high and shaking, then he buried his face in his palms, cigarette still between his fingers. He was burning. They both were burning; the world was burning.

But they still had the universe.

 

“We’ll be fine,” Even tried, but Isak only snorted. The smell of tobacco was sinking through his skin, the night imprinted on his eyelids.

“We’re not going to be fucking fine,” he lit up another cigarette. There was no break – one after another, lips constantly busy so that he didn’t have to talk. Isak was never good at talking. He would always say that words were much bigger than him. Even knew better – words were not enough for him. ”We’ve already been struggling with both of my jobs and your shifts.”

His voice cracked and soon after he was falling, down and fast, and Even was afraid he would crash.

“Even I–“

“Shh, don’t worry,” he held him, not letting Isak hit the floor. His baby boy was crying and Even started praying to anything that was beyond them for his sweetheart to stop hurting. “We’ll be fine,” he mumbled into his hair. They had to be.

 

–-

 

He was making himself a cup of tea, green – his favourite – when he heard some noises from their room. He was not expecting Isak home that early. He must have spaced out for too long, or maybe he just heard voices now.

He wouldn’t mind them if they sounded like Isak’s voice. But not like the one right now. He didn’t like this voice. It scared him.

 

“What is it?” Isak’s voice was unusually quiet. “Were you going to tell me?”

He sighed stirring the tea slowly. The letter. He forgot to hide the letter. “Isak, that’s my decision.”

“You’re not dropping out from that fucking school, do you understand?”

“Isak listen–“

“You’re not resigning!” He grabbed Even’s face, eyes stern and jaw clenched. “You’re not or I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“You wouldn’t. Isak, you wouldn’t. Isak, I–“

“You’re not! You’re gonna be the best fucking dancer in Norway.” Even could see his face in Isak’s tears. “We’ll manage somehow, okay? I’ll take whatever job I can find. I won’t let you drop your dreams just like that. I’ll find something. Fuck, Even, I would sell my soul for you.”

 

Isak was hysterical. Tears cutting his face, his hands were greedily grabbing whatever he could reach.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re the most beautiful.”

Lips sealed the transaction.

 

–-

 

Even called his mother the next day; his pride asleep in the corner of their flat wasn’t listening.


End file.
